The Letter
by JordanCullen72
Summary: Daisy finally reads the letter Coulson wrote to her a year ago. Can she handle what he said in the letter? This is a Coulson/Daisy Fam Fic with a hint of Coulson and May. Please R & R.


A/N: I get the feeling sometime soon, we will finally find out what Coulson wrote to Daisy. This is my take one what is in his letter to his surrogate daughter. Much love to Marvel and the stars of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. R.I.P. Stan. Your legacy is in good hands.

Title: The Letter

Rating: T

Summary: Daisy finally reads the letter Coulson wrote to her a year ago. Can she handle what he said in the letter?

Daisy had just headed toward her bunk after seeing both Mack and Yo-Yo leave. She knew May was off on her own as well so she wasn't really needed by anyone just then. She sighed as she entered her bunk and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she opened a drawer and took out the letter. It had her name on it in Coulson's neat handwriting. Daisy sighed as she opened the envelope and removed the letter.

It was a rather long letter but it was a good two pages from what she saw. Forcing back fresh tears, she began to read it.

_Daisy,_

_I know you realized this a long time ago, but I have from day one thought of you as my daughter. It is why I was always so protective of you. You have grown into quite the woman as well as quite the agent. I am so beyond proud of you. _

Daisy paused and wiped away a few stray tears as she continued to read her letter. Although it made her sad, she also felt proud knowing how much she had meant to him. It was exactly how she felt about him. She turned her attention back to the letter and continued reading it.

_I am leaving you and May both Lola and I am also sad at the same time. I know how hard this is for you and I am so sorry. I tried my hardest to fight until the very end. I am glad we got to say our goodbyes before May and I left for Tahiti. I just wish you and I could have done more on our own when we weren't working._

Daisy nodded. She felt she had to agree with Coulson's words there. They made a lot of sense.

_I do have to admit something to you. Cal and I had talked about how much you mean to both of us back when you were going through hell in regards to Jiaying. We both agreed it was okay for both of us to care about you and that we both do. I am so sorry we didn't have a choice but to wipe your father's memories. I am glad you still get to visit him at his Vet Clinic. He asked that you still come and see him. He told me so before we did the Tahiti Project on him._

_I do have something else to admit to you. He originally offered to sign away his parental rights so I could adopt you legally even as an adult. I was touched but out of respect to you both I had to say no. As much as I love you, you both have a right to build your relationship and I didn't want to destroy that._

Now softly sobbing, Daisy said, "Thanks, Coulson."

_It has been an honor working with you and the others. You have always been in my heart. Remember me as I was before I got sick and remember how much I love you. You will always be the girl I thought of as my daughter. _

_Remember, I did what I felt was best for you as well as myself. I didn't feel the serum would work on me which is why I slipped it into your gauntlets for you to use in your battle against Talbot. I do hope some day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please be careful if it changes your powers in the future. _

_With this all said, I am now going to sign off. Please don't let Mack work on Lola. I still don't trust him with her._

_Please be safe and look out for Fitz-Simmons as well as May. You do deserve to find love again so don't close yourself off to it. I'm sure Lincoln would agree._

_Your Boss and Surrogate Dad Forever,_

_Phil Coulson_

Daisy smiled as she folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. It was just then that she heard a knock at the door. In a sad tone, she said, "Come in."

In walked Melinda May. She looked worried. "You okay?" She asked. Noticing Daisy's tear stained face, she added, "What's wrong?" She hurried over to the younger woman. It was then that she noticed the letter. "You read Phil's letter."

"Yeah, I did." She said. She then hugged May and sighed sadly. "I miss him so much, May."

May hugged her back tightly and said, "I miss him, too." She also let out a sigh and asked, "He say which one of us gets Lola?"

Daisy laughed through her tears and answered with, "He wants us to share her. He also demands that Mack not be allowed to work on her."

May also laughed and said, "I agree with him on that. Lola is special."

"Damn right on that." Daisy agreed.

The two women discussed Coulson, each trading their favorite memories of the man they both loved each in their own way.


End file.
